yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Stalk Amputation
This story is presented as a series of pictures (currently numbering 120). Video This picture series has been edited into a 7 part video series, under the name Yu-Doro, and is available here. They are Anko numbers 197,198,199,200,068,129, and 144, respectively. Plot (Note: This plot summary is based upon the chronology of the radio dramas, as the pictures at shiteitte.net were uploaded out of order.) The series begins with a stalk with 5 babies on it (three Reimu, two Marisa) resting in a vase of water. They are almost ready to be born, so anon is preparing by placing a heavy cloth under the babies. One by one they fall onto the cloth, only to declare it is "Stinky!" (The cloth was used to clean the bathroom.) The first four are born in this way, but before the fifth (a Marisa) can fall off, anon blows into the stalk, inflating it, to the horror of its sisters. (The Marisa survives; throughout this series, all of the koyukkuri survive despite receiving grievous injuries; until near the very end, when anon accidentally steps on one, damaging it beyond repair.) Anon heals the Marisa by injecting orange juice directly into its body, out of the sight of the other koyukkuri. He then cuts up the stalk and feeds the newborns. After finishing their meal, the five koyukkuri have a rub-rub with anon's hand, and then anon picks up the Marisa who had insulted him. He punishes it by dropping it from several feet, in front of its sisters, to their horror. After healing it again, he places the koyukkuri into a hamster cage. Marisa complains that their water can't take it easy (it is salt water), and that it wants sweet-sweets instead of the unappetizing food they've been given. (It is at this point that anon tells us that he mixes their un-un (excrement) into the food.) After a tiring day, the five koyukkuri fall asleep. Anon wakes one of the Reimu by dropping a drop of water onto it; he removes this one from the cage to "play" with. He puts it into a frying pan and cooks it; though not enough to kill or even incapacitate it, but enough to hurt and terrify it. He then puts it onto a plate and brushes it with orange sauce. Then he hides, shouting "Uwaa! It's a Remilia!". While the little Reimu is looking for anon, he sneaks up behind it and stabs it repeatedly with a fork, to simulate a Remilia's bite. He then lays still, making the Reimu think that he has fallen to the Remilia; Reimu is relieved when anon gets up. While it rub-rubs in his hand, he crushes it. All this excitement apparently rouses Marisa, who tries to squeeze through the bars of the cage, and gets stuck. It asks anon for help, so he "helps" by heating the bars with a butane lighter, and then burning Marisa directly. After being freed from the bars, Marisa is severely injured, so anon offers to heal it. He places a small glass jar over its face; the jar contains a filament. After injecting a sweet liquid into the jar, and restraining Marisa with skewers, he boils the liquid with a filament, severely burning Marisa's face and damaging its right eye. After some surgery, he has replaced the dough of its face, but its right eye remains permanently destroyed (the iris is now completely clouded over and white). After waking up, Marisa is terrified by the fact that it cannot see out of its right eye, and ultimately becomes completely blind from the shock of seeing what has happened to it. Around this time, another anon in a Reimu mask delivers a Patchouli; the main anon accepts it and crushes it soon after. Meanwhile, the blind Marisa is re-introduced to the other koyukkuri, who accept Marisa despite its new appearance, and they rub-rub together to comfort Marisa. Life returns to "normal" as they eat their food. Later, anon removes a Reimu to "play" with. After ripping its cheeks open, crushing it, and generally abusing it, Reimu finally yells, "Drop dead easy!" to anon, who in his anger, takes a bite of of its head. Reimu starts babbling incoherently; its paste core has been exposed. In an attempt to fix it, anon replaces the missing bean paste with Patchouli's cream. After some time, the Reimu recovers, but it has now hybridized into a Reimu-Patchouli hybrid, with half-purple hair and Patchouli's hat. When anon puts it back into the cage, its sisters initially reject the weird looking yukkuri; only blind Marisa recognizes Reimu from her voice. Some time later, anon is playing (nicely) with the koyukkuri when he steps on a Reimu (whether it is accidental or purposeful is unknown). It hurls insults at anon, who then steps on it again, crushing it and hurting his foot. He scoops up the Reimu and prepares it into a mizumanjuu (a manjuu with a transparent dough.) He shows it to the other koyukkuri, who are terrified by the sight. He is then "defeated" by the same Reimu-masked anon, who takes the mizumanjuu Reimu and eats it in front of the remaining koyukkuri. Category:Cartoon Stories